vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alto Saotome
|-|Alto Saotome= |-|EG-01M/MP EX-Gear= |-|VF-25F Messiah= |-|YF-29 Durandal= |-|VF-171EX Nightmare Plus= |-|VF-25S APS-25A/MF25 Armored Messiah= Summary Alto Saotome (早乙女アルト, Saotome Aruto?) is the main protagonist of Macross Frontier television series, Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. A proud and hot-tempered young man, he eventually realizes his dreams of flight after being recruited by Ozma Lee to join the private military company S.M.S (Strategic Military Service). He becomes the object of affection for both established celebrity Sheryl Nome and rising star Ranka Lee. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 9-C | At least 8-A, 7-B, High 6-A, Low 5-B | At least 8-A, 7-B, High 6-A, Low 5-B Name: Alto Saotome, Princess, Skull 4 Origin: Macross Frontier Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Student, Kabuki Actor, Pilot (Warrant Officer) Powers and Abilities: Marksmanship, Piloting | At least Peak Human with the EX-Gear, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, bodytight Forcefield (ECA), Flight, Spaceflight, Super Dimensional Travel with Fold Booster (Massively FTL+), Partial Durability Negation, Three-mode Vehicle (Fighter Jet, GERWALK, Battroid), Active and Partial Passive Stealth, EMP Jamming and Chaffs | Same as previous but without Passive Stealth Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Street level (without any weapons) | At least Multi-City Block level (with standard load), City level (with anti-ship reaction/DE missiles), Multi-Continent level (with anti planet reaction missile), Small Planet level (with anti-planet DE missile) | At least Multi-City Block level (with standard load), City level (with anti-ship reaction/DE missiles), Multi-Continent level (with anti planet reaction missile), Small Planet level (with anti-planet DE missile) Speed: Athletic Human | Subsonic | Hypersonic (at 10 000 m), High Hypersonic (at 30 000 m), Massively Hypersonic (in space), Massively FTL+ (in fold space) | Hypersonic (at 10,000 m), Hypersonic+ (at 30,000 m), Massively Hypersonic (in space), Massively FTL+ (in fold space) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 1 | Class 10 | Class 10 Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Street Class | Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Wall level | At least City Block level, likely Higher | At least Small Town level (Survived hits from bio-cannon of Vajra Heavy Soldier), likely Higher Stamina: Athletic | N/A | N/A | N/A Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of meters | Several thousand kilometers | Same as previous Standard Equipment: Pistol, Machine Gun, EX-Gear, VF-25F Messiah, YF-29 Durandal, VF-171EX Nightmare Plus Intelligence: Close to Genius level pilot skills, talented Kabuki actor, otherwise Average. Weaknesses: Easily annoyed when teased, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Macross Missile Massacre: VF-25's load allows to shoot 100+ high-speed/high-maneuverable missiles; * MDE ammunition: By partially submerging ammunition and beams into super-dimensional space VF-25 attacks can bypass normal dimension shields/forcefields and heavily damage armor (by chipping it away into super-dimensional space). It can be stopped by creating super-dimensional fault known as fold (sort of higher dimensional shield). Key: Alto | EX-Gear | VF-25 Messiah | VF-25 Armored Messiah Note: Anti-ship (anti-capital ship) DE weapons have 1,5-2,5 km "blast" radius (some claim it should be 15-25 km though). Anti-planet DE missile have around 5000-6000 km "blast" radius, it is massive weapon and probably strips VF-25 of all missiles. Gallery VF-25_All_modes.png|VF-25 all modes VF-25_AM_F_mode.png|VF-25 Armor Pack Fighter Mode VF-25_AM_G&B_modes.png|VF-25 Armor Pack Gerwalk and Batroid modes File:SRW Z3 Chapter Heaven - YF-29 Durandal All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Macross Category:Mecha Category:Male Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Performers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adventurers Category:Radiation Users Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Studio Nue Category:Satelight Category:8-Bit Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5